Positively, Maybe
by thelittlepandagirl
Summary: Seven: "You'll never understand a person unless you walk a mile in their shoes." Well, they're walking in each other's shoes, alright. Literally. Freaky Friday AU. (Because one cannot have enough Loki and Jane drabbles running around.)
1. Doubt

**title:** Doubt

**notes:** Where there is doubt and maybe a little bit of infidelity. (This is post-TDW but Loki didn't die, just saved everyone's butts and came back to Asgard to be a 'good' little boy. This is my AU, meh.)

**disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

She always feels out of place in the golden halls of Asgard. She is the goat that belongs on a banquet table, the mortal amidst the gods and goddesses. Sometimes she wonders whether she made the right decision, coming here with Thor – to stay permanently. ("_Father is about to crown me King of Asgard. I'll need a wise queen to rule with me._")

Sometimes she wonders if she really was wise as Thor thought her to be. This had got to be the stupidest decision she's ever made: leaving the place where she was always considered an outsider (but she was _right! _There are other worlds out there), only to be treated as an even worse outcast in the Realm Eternal. (_Oh, Jane, how far you've fallen.)_

Odin treats her a little differently than when she first came here, but not by much. He acknowledges her when she is in her presence but he still doesn't directly speak to her. Now that Thor has _supposedly irrevocably_ expressed his intentions with Jane, there is little Odin can do. It is most unwise to oppose the now-King of Asgard. The Realm Eternal is already jittery with the recent skirmishes among the Nine Realms, and to oppose something as petty as the new King's choice in a wife is out of the question. ("_I know you'll change your mind one day, my son, and you will tire of your mortal pet. You spent but a blink of an eye with her, after all."_)

Thor's warrior friends are ice towards her and they do not treat her differently from other Aesir (she isn't an outcast in their eyes). Except Sif, of course. While the Warriors Three are as warm and welcoming as a toasty fire in winter, Sif is the harsh and cold wind above the highest mountains. Odin is bad enough, but Thor's best friend, too? While Sif has not done anything detrimental to her, Jane can feel the hostility emanating from her in waves. The woman-warrior is generally polite towards her in the presence of others (especially Thor) but once they're gone, Sif turns her back on her wants nothing to do with her, _ever_.

Try as she might, Jane cannot bother to hate her. She knows how jealousy feels like; she knows the feeling of being passed over again and again and again, and she is familiar with the feeling of coveting someone's attention especially if she _knows she deserves it._

Oh no, her loneliness makes her contemplate her failed career back on Earth again.

* * *

_Doubt is a disease._

On days when Jane is feeling particularly alone, she doubts her decision to partake of the Golden Apple of Idunn. It is expected of her, as Asgard will not have a Queen who will just die in the blink of an eye. But she has seen friends and family go and leaver her for better places (first it was _Erik _and then people just kept on following).

It's depressing to go back to places you've been to and find out that everything and everyone has changed, except yourself. That's how Jane feels whenever she comes back to Earth to attend her friends' ah, _send offs_, for lack of a more cheerful term. It's even more depressing when her friends have a hard time placing her face whenever she shows up, as if they expected a tiny, graying woman. (_"Oh my goodness, Jane, you haven't even aged! Your face hasn't changed at all."_)

Therein lies the problem: time kept passing on Earth but it stopped for Jane Foster. Immortality has its merits, after all.

* * *

_Doubt infects the mind, creating a mistrust of people's motives and of one's own perceptions._

The first time Loki is allowed out of the Realm Eternal again is the first time he accompanies Jane on one of her trips to Midgard (_Earth_, it will never be Midgard to her) for another "send off." Thor is attending some political affair in Vanaheim with Sif and Hogun as his head guards. Volstagg and Fandral remain in Asgard to assist Heimdall in maintaining peace and order.

To say it's an awkward experience is an understatement. Jane and Loki barely speak beyond what is required of decorum.

_("Do you feel alright?"_

_"Yes, I've traveled using the Bifrost Bridge a number of times already."_

Or,

_"We can leave now."_

_"I'll call out to Heimdall.")_

Thor may trust Loki now that he believes he's "reformed" after their mother's death but it always helps to be cautious. Sometimes Jane thinks that Loki is being nice and quiet so he can one day just pull the rug out from under everyone in Asgard and kill them all.

And then burn their remains and head to Earth and finish what he started those many years ago, genocidal maniac that he is.

Gods, her loneliness is making her think morbid thoughts.

* * *

_Doubt has the ability to call into question everything you've ever believed about someone._

Thor is always busy nowadays. Jane is so frustrated because he never has time for her. He suggests that she do other things to amuse herself, but the list of "other things" isn't particularly long. She isn't a warrior so she cannot add to the guards' training. She isn't a medic or magician so she cannot assist the healers. She isn't a politician so she cannot contribute to the lively discussions at the Aesir court.

What she is is an intellectual so she visits the Aesir library often. She has read each book more than thrice already (_immortality has its merits_). But books do not talk back so they aren't enough to keep her satisfied.

She needs her husband. Only when Thor is around does she feel less of an outcast. He always makes her feel love and cherished and wanted.

Jane hasn't felt those in a long time. The little amount of time Thor spends with her is wasted on his meals, rest, and other kingly duties.

_("I'm sorry, Jane, the Alfheim King really knows how to run people ragged."_

Or,

_"I personally believe that the guards must train with their king every once in a while.")_

Sometimes Jane doesn't sleep as she waits for Thor to come to bed from his many council meetings. In the morning, she knows there is a secret smile between Thor and Sif and she's so frustrated because she both understands and _doesn't_.

Jane thinks that Thor has tired of his little (once) mortal pet.

* * *

_Doubt reinforces the darkest suspicions of our inner circle._

Ironically, Loki becomes Jane sort-of-best-friend. Thor has already assigned him as her sort-of-personal-bodyguard, accompanying her on her many requests to see more of the Nine Realms. Thor trusts his judgment and fighting skills well enough to entrust the Queen of Asgard into his arms.

Jane feels alone and she feels lonely so she takes what she can get. She knows that Loki feels alone and lonely, too. With this in mind, she vows to transform their old awkwardness into something, well, a little less awkward. Maybe they'll both feel a little less alone and lonely in the process.

They talk about inconsequential things at first _("What are the dwarves in Nidavellir like?")_ and they move on to more serious things _("Magic is not that all different from what you Midgardians call science.")_ and then they tread common ground _("_That's_ my favorite constellation here on Asgard – it reminds me of the stars back home.")_.

And after a while Jane pours her deepest feelings and frustrations because she's been hiding it for so _long_. "I'm forever his little mortal pet and maybe he never loved me at all," she cries as Loki looks on with a hint of sympathy in his eyes. She doesn't move away when he hesitantly wraps his arms around her.

* * *

Jane doesn't remember when they first began to kiss. It was innocent at first _(hand, cheek, forehead)._ Until it wasn't.

Thor has Sif anyway, Jane muses.

* * *

**notes 2:** Eeeeh. Totally got lazy at the end. Borrowed lines from Revenge and Game of Thrones for more ~drama~. But anyway, I did this! Random drabble series that will sorta serve as my practice for writing (I really need _a lot_ of practice). Mind can get rusty, after all. So patience and understanding please hehe I'm not the best writer.

Will be updated randomly, but I'm marking this as complete since this will just be a series of unrelated oneshots.


	2. Look After You

**title:** Look After You

**notes:** Wherein Jane is brought to Asgard as a little girl.

**disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Odin thunders into his Queen's sitting room, where he finds his two sons whispering heatedly to each other. Despite his dramatic entrance, it seems the boys have yet to notice him.

"Where is your mother?" he asks, startling the princes. They share a _look_ and Thor's eyes seem to say, _You're the Silvertongue, you go deal with this_.

Loki steps forward. "Well Father, all of Asgard knows Mother has a big heart, and you know how fond she is of – ah – unique and pretty things," he stammers. "Midgard has a lot of new things to offer and well, Mother was just _captivated. _Do you know how much they've improved since the last time we've visited about three hundred years ago?"

"You're babbling," Odin spits. Gosh, his glaring eye just makes him look scarier, old man that he is. "She has brought something home, hasn't she?"

"We advised her against it, and we had nothing to do with it," Loki defends.

"Yes, and we know that mortal lives are inconsequential but she _insisted –," _Thor stops when he sees the All-Father's murderous face.

_"SHE BROUGHT HOME A MORTAL?"_

* * *

"Poor, poor girl," Frigga mutters, stroking the hair of her little mortal ward. The golden light of the healing rooms does little to improve the paleness of her features, and the large bed emphasizes the girl's small frame. The healers have done their best in repairing the damage done to the mortal's body. But the Queen knows that the mental and emotional anguish will surpass the physical pain dealt to the girl.

"Your Majesty, the All-Father has heard of your _conquest_, and is on his way here."

Frigga glances at the nervous nursemaid. _She must be new, unused to Odin's temper that she is, _the Queen muses. No doubt her husband has already let his rage be felt among the palace's staff. She closes the curtain around her little mortal's bed and motions the young healer to take her place.

Exiting the healing rooms, she casts a silencing spell to allow the girl to sleep despite the _argument _she is sure to come her way. She can't fathom why Odin can't let her have her way with mortals every once in a while. They're such _fascinating_ creatures, so different yet similar to them is some respects.

"Ah, Odin, that shade of red looks particularly lovely on your face," Frigga smiles as her husband _royally _stomps toward her. Her sons follow behind him guiltily. She has no doubt that they already told Odin the story – at least, their side of it.

"My Queen, much as I love you, _YOU CAN'T JUST BRING IN EVERY DYING MORTAL TO ASGARD TO HEAL!"_

The Queen sniffs. "She's such a tiny little thing and we couldn't just leave her there _bleeding to death. _Those new moving metal contraptions the mortals have come up with are quite deadly –"

"You are aware that she has family back home?" Odin barks.

"All three of us have reason to believe that her only family perished during the same accident she was in. And yes, before you berate me, I have thought of healing her and leaving her there to be found by her fellow mortals, but based on Thor's survey of the area, it seems isolated. She would not have been discovered for a long while. We hadn't dare stay long, either." Frigga cups Odin's face. "Have some compassion darling. When she is awake and fully healed, I'll give her the chance to decide whether she wants to stay here or return to Midgard."

Odin sighs. "She stays here as a guest. Nothing more, nothing less." He steps back and pauses, "I know that you've always wanted a daughter, but a mortal will never be taken into the Odinson family."

"As you wish, my King," Frigga bows. She watches him walk away and turns to her sons. "A Queen always gets what she wants, just you boys see," she winks. "Loki, I think the healers will need a little help with their magic…"

* * *

She is around seven or eight in mortal years, they think. So fragile and so young compared to them. She has awoken a week after her arrival in Asgard but she has yet to speak. Frigga dotes on her constantly but the girl has remained mute despite the constant care given to her. Frigga dismisses this as just shock from the new environment. The girl is mostly healed and soon she won't have to be covered in bandages in awkward places.

Loki and Thor sometimes have "domestic nursemaid duties," as they scornfully call it. Frigga is adamant that only a handful of people cater to the girl, and her sons, being a familiar sight as the little girl's "_heroes_" are two of the people allowed to see her. Loki more so than Thor, as he was the one to pull her out of the metal contraption and it is likely that she got a good look at his face before she passed out. "A familiar face always helps," Frigga tuts.

"With the head trauma she received, I doubt that she'll remember the accident," Loki quips but his mother ignores him.

So it is in the girl's room that Loki finds himself spending this certain evening. The girl quietly sips at her soup, still mute. Loki props himself on one of the small couches to the side of her bed and makes a book pop out with his magic. Better chase the boredom away with some knowledge.

As he looks up from his book an hour later, he sees that the girl has already finished her meal and is staring at the large window to the east of the bedroom. And he thinks his imagination is at work when he hears her whisper, "The stars are different here." But the girl looks at him with wide eyes, waiting for him to acknowledge her words.

Loki knows that he looks comically shocked that she has chosen to speak to _him_, of all people. He clears his throat and closes his book, standing up to head to the window. "Yes, I suppose the constellations here are different from Midgard – Earth, if you will," he responds, parting the curtains a wider to grant her eyes more access to the Asgardian sky.

"The sky here is very pretty." She looks around her new quarters. "I'm the only one here, aren't I?"

Loki doesn't understand until she adds, "I remember burning and crying and shouting...and I remember being pulled out of…" Her face crumples and the younger Price of Asgard thinks his heart breaks a little at the look on her face. "They're gone, now, aren't they?"

She is smart and perceptive for a very young girl, on a level of maturity beyond her age. "I'm sorry," is the only thing Loki can say.

There are tears in her eyes but she doesn't let them fall. "Thank you for saving me," she whispers. Loki walks up to her bedside and awkwardly pats her hand.

"My name," she says, "is Jane Foster."

"And I am Loki of Asgard."

* * *

"Hey! You're being unfair you know," Jane pouts as a laughing Loki disappears. "You have powers and I don't!" She shouts to empty air.

For the first time, Jane is allowed out of her quarters and she decides to spend it in the palace gardens playing hide-and-seek with her new friend. "Illusions are cheating! You're completely missing the spirit of the game," she declares.

"Jane, dear," Frigga calls. "It's time for more fittings." Frigga, doting guardian that she is, has seen fit to ensure that Jane has everything she needs, starting from a closet full of royal Asgardian clothes. "Come on, child."

The young girl rushes out from behind a rosebush as Loki jumps down from a particularly tall tree. "Never too young for games, are we?" Frigga smiles. Jane reaches up to hold the Queen's hand as they reenter the palace.

* * *

It's the middle of the night and Thor still isn't done with his little temper tantrum. The sky has been bleak the whole day, and now a thunderstorm is raging over the Realm Eternal. As Loki walks from the throne room to his chambers (he rolls his eyes because Thor is still arguing with Frigga and Odin), he sees a small figure huddling behind a stone pillar.

"Little Jane, what are you doing down there?" The girl looks up and he sees that her eyes are red and her face is splotchy. She's been crying.

"The storm woke me up and I've been having bad dreams," she hiccups. "I went to see Frigga but she wasn't there, and I walked around, but I think I walked around the wrong way – and I got lost – and – and –"

Loki kneels, and pats her head. "Hush little one. I'll bring you back to your room. Come on," he takes her hand and coaxes her to stand up. She's so _tiny._ They walk back to her chambers together, her sniffles muffled by the wind's howling and thunder's booms. "The storm's just Thor making his presence known, you shouldn't be too scared."

Her face crumples. "It was raining when, you know, _it_ happened," she replies. It takes Loki awhile to register what _it_ means. Oh, the _accident_.

He tucks her in bed and makes to leave but a small hand grabs his sleeve. "Can you please stay until I fall asleep?" little Jane pleads, her eyes wide. How can he ignore a face like that?

"Of course," he says, pulling up a chair. "In fact, I can stay here the whole night."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Pinky swear," he adds, using the mortal phrase Jane imposes on everyone.

He sees the corners of her mouth tilt up a little. Loki keeps his promise and stays by her side until the sun rises.

* * *

And so Jane adapts to her new life in Asgard.

* * *

**notes 2:** So we have a brotherly Loki and baby Jane. This is my take on something that's been done before (the Jane-is-taken-to-Asgard-as-a-little-girl plot). Boooo, I have little plot creativity, sadly.


	3. The Internship

**title:** The Internship

**notes:** High School AU kinda inspired by a scene in The Amazing Spiderman (yes, the movie, and no, there are no superheroes here).

**disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

He hasn't run this fast in a long time; his lungs were burning. _Stupid, stupid, Loki, _he thinks. _This is what happens when you mess with Mother's laundry and Thor's underwear. No car privileges._

He allows himself to slump by a corner while waiting for the pedestrian light to go green. He's been waiting for this day for _ages. _One more little prank-slash-adventure for his book. Loki glances at his wristwatch. _Eight minutes and fifty point seven seconds. I must hurry._

The light signals that it's safe to pass and he sprints towards the looming complex ahead, swiping a pair of cheap glasses from the tacky stall on the sidewalk. _Time for a new image, ehehehe._

* * *

"Welcome to Stark Industries! Are you here for the internship program?"

Loki is grinning like a maniac, taking everything in. It's the first time he's seen the inside of the Stark complex, and mentally agrees with his father. Since its merger with S.H.I.E.L.D. Manufacturing, Stark has improved and cemented its position as Asgard Corporation's best rival.

"Are you here for the internship program?" the receptionist repeats.

Loki blinks at her. "Ah – yes! I'm a new intern."

"You'll find yourself to the left." Loki blinks at her again. "You'll find your batch to the left," she repeats, tilting her head in said direction. Loki glances down and finally notices the rows of name badges placed on the table.

"Aha! Got it." He grabs a badge and pins it to his jacket.

"Well, good to see that everything's in order Mister… 'Clint Barton.' Just to remind you, orientation's at the 15th floor and one of our lead scientists, Dr. Erik Selvig, will be there to welcome you and take you on a tour of the company. Your intern's kit will be given…"

* * *

"This area houses our 'Aeronautics and Space Division,' which is basically Stark's in-house equivalent of NASA. Here, we study the stars, build satellites, look for aliens," Dr. Selvig jokes then clears his throat. "This is currently one of the busiest divisions of Stark, what with the esteemed Mr. Tony Stark's commitment to send ordinary people to space."

Loki keeps to the back of the group, quietly observing his surroundings. He is accompanied by _dorks, who don't have the sense to use proper facial wash, _and he doesn't even understand how these interns are on the same level as he. _I can best them easily in whatever subject of _their_ choosing, _Loki thinks_._ _These _are the best students the State has to offer? It's possible that the selection process for the program is flawed. He mentally snorts. _No wonder Stark's always been number two. You can't always snag the best employees._

"Ah, here we have one of the best graduates of our program," Dr. Selvig exclaims, as a girl their age walks towards them. "She took it last year and performed so well, and we decided to keep her!" He clamps a hand on her shoulders.

"I'm Jane Foster," the girl introduces herself, a huge grin plastered on her face. "And it's nice to meet all of you! I'll actually be your sort-of-buddy for your whole internship experience so we'll get to know each other pretty well."

Loki mentally curses, caught off-guard. Of all people, it had to be know-it-all-girl-genius-classmate Jane Foster. His plans of spending the summer here incognito have just gone out the window. He obviously didn't do a thorough background check on the internship program. "Let me now take you to our 'Space Room'," he vaguely hears Dr. Selvig say, and follows the group to a dimly lit room. "Using a hybrid nuclear and laser digistar projection system, we recreate galaxies and grant our scientists the experience of walking amongst the stars."

A chorus of _ooohs _and _aaahhs _are heard as lights explode around them and settle into a glittering replica of the Milky Way. "Amazing, isn't it?" Dr. Selvig walks forward. "Let's just zoom out a little and play a little bit of trivia." He seems to take a hold of a group of stars and reduces the projection. The Milky Way contracts into a tiny ball at the center of the room as clumps of lights form the billions of different galaxies of space around them. "I'm sure some of you already know that the Universe isn't stars and planets. There has to be some 'space' between them, which is the black or empty space and energy everywhere," he paces around the students and waves his hands, passing through the tiny representation of the Andromeda. "In fact, Earth and everything we can identify – we call that normal matter – add up to less than 5% of the Universe. Who can hazard a guess on what else the Universe is made of?"

A beat. "Approximately 68% dark energy and 27% dark matter. Which, given the numbers, gives us doubt on whether normal matter should be called 'normal' at all, since it's such a small fraction of the Universe," Loki answers. Jane snaps her head to the direction of his voice.

"That is correct!" Dr. Selvig exclaims. "Thank you for that, Mister –"

"Barton," Loki lies easily. The teens in front of him part a little to grant Dr. Selvig a clearer look at him. Loki sees Jane's open-mouthed expression and tries not to laugh.

"Thanks, Mr. Barton. You're one of the few kids to know that."

"He's one of Marvel Institute's best and brightest," Jane interrupts, regaining her composure. "He's second in his class."

"Second?" Loki repeats with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah."

Now both of Loki's eyebrows are raised. "You sure about that?"

"I'm pretty sure," the know-it-all-girl-genius nods, and turns her back on him. Dr. Selvig just looks at them strangely.

* * *

As soon as lunch break is announced, Jane drags him to a deserted corridor and into a supply closet. "What are you doing here?" she hisses.

"Wow, Foster, I never knew you were truly desperate to be part of the Odinson family," Loki drawls. "If you wanted to make out, all you had to do was ask."

"I don't – You're not – This isn't –," There isn't much light but he can see her face go red. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "You are aware that your father's company is the _number one competitor of this firm!"_

"Stark Industries is the closest competitor of Asgard, yes." Loki flicks imaginary lint off his shoulders. "I'd hardly call it a competition though. There's no competition given that Asgard _always wins. _We've always been number one."

Jane ignores him and grabs his security badge. "'Clint Barton,'" she reads. "You stole Clint's name!"

"Give that back! And no, I didn't steal his name. He lost a bet and allowed me to use his name for my, ah, application," he rolls his eyes the way only Loki can. "Anyway, it was so easy to replicate our school's records, can you believe it? I sent my profile, grades and all, by the way, I just changed my name. Technically, I really qualified for one of the _supposed_ best internship programs in the country."

"Jerk," Jane mutters under her breath. "Why get in here anyway, if your daddy's labs are so much better, as you say?"

"Well, Stark has been improving quite a bit, yes? It's always advisable to stay one step ahead of the so-called competition. And you know me well enough to know that I don't really believe in good work ethics." Loki opens the door and gets ready to step out. "By the way, no one I know is aware of my, ah, position here, except you. So don't tell anyone, especially your _ex-boyfriend brother of mine_."

"Hahaha and you know me well enough to know that you can't stop me from doing what I want," Jane retorts. The door promptly slams in her face.

"Oh would you look at that. Stark supply closets lock from the outside. How convenient."

Loki laughs as Jane emits an indignant shriek. This is going to be an amusing summer.

* * *

**notes 2: **I do not promote shoplifting, corporate spying, or locking people in closets. That's just Loki causing some mischief. Also, all the science garble above was grabbed from the NASA website, some I made up. Oops.


	4. Beyond Lost

**title:** Beyond Lost

**notes:** A twist to events in The Dark World. Wherein the Aether has a personality of its own.

**disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

_Power, born out of nature, coveted by man. Wars rage on, and victors are crowned but true power can never be lost or won. True power comes from within._

* * *

In the darkness, it waits. Hissing and seething, it searches for a tiny hint of weakness in the ties that bind it. It is strong but it is held by something much stronger.

But only Time is eternal. Even magical binds cannot withstand the passage of Time. Time has the ability to make magic dormant and compliant.

Ah, a slight gap has presented itself. And oh! Fate presents it with a lovely host.

In the darkness, it unravels. And strikes.

* * *

The moment her palm connects with his face, he knows something is terribly, terribly wrong. The little time he spent with Thanos and The Other is enough to make him acquainted with the feel of dark magic. And Jane Foster is full of it. There is a buzzing permeating her being, darkness seeping under her skin. _This is the Aether._

"That was for New York!" There is a slight undertone behind her words, as if there was someone else – or _something else – _speaking with her.

"I like her," he responds instead. He searches her for other indications of the Aether - none are visible. But the air around her is so saturated with dark magic that his own wants to shy away from it. He doesn't know how Thor and Sif can't sense it. The Aether is cloying and heavy, and somehow he feels it getting stronger.

_No matter. __We will be rid of this monster soon enough_.

* * *

They travel through the barren land of Svartalfheim, the dark atmosphere adding to their discomfort as they wait for Malekith and his forces. Jane Foster lies in a dozing heap in front of their vessel while Thor tends to her.

"What I could do with the power that flows through those veins."

"It would consume you," Thor says, sitting across his brother.

"She's holding up all right," Loki's eyes are boring through Thor's and it's making the God of Thunder uncomfortable. "For now," he adds.

A grunt, and Jane is thrashing wildly.

"No! – Get away! – Stop – Get out! – " Her eyes open and they glitter with black so dark –

"Jane!" Thor is immediately at her side. "Are you feeling alright?"

Jane comes to and the darkness in her eyes fades to their normal brown. "It was a nightmare. It's just," she swallows, "The Aether must be getting to me." She rubs at her hands and arms as if willing the Aether to go out of her body. She looks up to Thor. "It was just a bad dream."

* * *

"I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I have brought you a gift!" Loki throws Jane to the ground. "I ask only one thing in return: a good seat from which to watch Asgard burn."

The Aether is bleeding out of her and she is being raised up, up –

In her mind's eye, she sees darkness consume everything; galaxies are brought to their knees. _This is the Aether, _she thinks, amazed and horrified all at once.

An explosion of light and sound rents Svartalfheim and everyone is flung to the ground, Malekith and friends included. There is dirt in her mouth and a buzzing in her head that's getting louder by the second. She feels more than hears Thor shouting and crawling towards her. Something is _wrong _because she tries to get up but _she can't feel her hands and legs, dammit._

It feels a little like being underwater. She can make out the movements of the people (_aliens) _around her but motions are sluggish and everything is blurred, tinged with red. She knows she's there but she's not exactly there. _Is this what an out-of-body experience feels like?_

The Aether takes control.

She laughs, still face down in Svartalfheim dirt. Her voice is her own and not her own at the same time. _This is the Aether, _she repeats in her mind. She stands and speaks, but it isn't her words, and it certainly isn't her sinister tone. "Well, well. We're off to a good start."

At the corner of her vision she sees a confused Thor and Loki. The latter knows better than to approach her, while the former runs towards her. Her lip curls in disgust (feels her lips curl in disgust, _I'm not doing anything, what is happening to me?_) and with a flick of her wrist – a flash of red – and Thor is flying across the land. Loki scrambles towards his brother.

"It's the Aether," her hypersensitive senses hear Thor grunts, "It awakens."

She turns her back on them to face the pack of Dark Elves. She feels a grin tug at her mouth upon seeing fear on Malekith's face. He did not know that his _precious Aether _possesses this kind of power. She walks towards Malekith and suddenly –

Malekith is up in the air, hands clawing at an invisible force at his throat. "Darkness can't be controlled, it _controls_. And only darkness awaits those who attempt to enslave it." It is she speaking those words but she never authorized her mouth to open. She can only _see_ and _think_ and there is nothing else to do but look horrifyingly at the proceedings. Her arm rises and red magic flows through her veins. "I have been imprisoned in your cage _for so long_." The Aether's magic has reached the Warlord of the Dark Elves and he starts to wither away, dissolving at the Aether's mark. "But the powers that created the Universe cannot be enslaved for long. The Aether and its sisters can only grow stronger. And now, fate has sent me a proper host so _I can live and consume." _Malekith is halfway gone and he has stopped struggling.

She laughs and there is another blinding explosion. Malekith is no more.

She turns towards the remaining Dark Elves. "You're coming with me," she orders, and they bow towards their new master.

They walk towards the Elves' ship and prepare to board when she turns towards the forgotten Asgardians. "Consider this fair warning, Princes of Asgard. From darkness Yggdrasil was born, and to darkness it shall return. As the Aether commands it."

Jane (who is not Jane at the same time) leaves Svartalfheim.

* * *

The Aether (Jane) does not take advantage of the Convergence. The Aether is unpredictable; the uncertainty of its next moves rattles everyone.

Thor and Loki immediately return to Asgard after their brief trip to Midgard. They are greeted by Heimdall and the All-Father at the Bifrost chamber.

"The Aether has sought out Thanos," Odin says. He looks weary, and his sons have never seen him look like this before. At least, not to this extent.

It is Thor who speaks next. "We must devise a defense strategy immediately and combine the different forces of the Nine Realms. Thanos with the Aether is a destructive combination."

"Thanos is no more," Heimdall booms. "The Aether has dealt him a fate worse than Malekith."

Silence. To borrow from mortal phrasing, the proverbial shit just hit the fan.

* * *

Nifleheim is the first to go. The Frost Trolls aren't meant for battle and what lies in their Realm's place is a piece of barren rock.

Jotunheim is next. It has always been a primitive race and without the Casket of Ancient Winters, the Jotuns are ill-prepared for war against something as strong as the Aether. Darkness falls over the icy wasteland.

The Light Elves of Alfheim fight valiantly but even their Light magic cannot counter the power of the Aether. Alfheim is now nothingness in space.

Asgard watches worlds burn. Their priority is to repair the Realm Eternal from Malekith's previous attack and to strengthen their defenses against the Aether.

"It's Jane," Thor interjects. "It's still Jane and we can still save her."

"She is beyond lost, brother," Loki says. "The Aether only wears her face."

During one of the many meetings of Odin's War Council, Sif asks Thor the most important question of all. "If it comes to it, are you willing to destroy Jane to destroy the Aether?"

Thor has no answer.

The Vanir of Vanaheim seek sanctuary on Asgard and the All-Father grants it. They have a feeling their world is next.

The Vanir were right.

* * *

The first time she witnesses the true power of the Aether, Jane's blood runs cold. Of course, this is in the metaphorical sense, as she has completely surrendered her body to the Aether. She isn't sure if it's a blessing or a curse that she retains an awareness of everything around her.

Jane is beyond lost, and she knows it. So she watches worlds burn and beings die, and all she does is mentally sigh and curl deeper into the recesses of her own mind. At least she is travelling through space and seeing worlds she never thought she would, right?

They're in a realm of fire now, and she can sense that the heat is making the Aether more irritable. This world will surely be disposed of faster than the first four. Moments later, she sees red bleed out of her hands, turning into a cyclone of dark magic which destroys everything in its path.

The area where Muspelheim, home of the Fire Demons, used to stand is now a large gaping black hole.

* * *

The only realm they try to _really_ help is Midgard, because Thor forced the All-Father to. Despite Loki's apprehensions of returning to a realm reminding him of his _failure_, Thor commands that he accompany the Asgardian contingent. "You're the strongest sorcerer in the Nine Realms," Thor declares, thumping him on his back. "Your magic will surely help subdue the Aether."

Loki thinks that the Aether cannot simply be subdued. He has been poring over ancient tomes discussing the Aether, and has even worked with Odin (reluctantly, for both men) to strengthen his own brand of dark magic. Impending doom upon the Nine Realms has a way of making everyone desperate and a hasty forgiveness between Father and (adopted) son is a necessity.

Desperate times call for desperate measures. "We must battle darkness with darkness," the All-Father tells him.

* * *

The Avengers cannot stop her. No amount of Asgardian soldiers can help Earth. Jane sees the destruction she is (inadvertently) causing and sobs because _she can't do anything_.

The Aether's cyclone of magic suddenly stops and she is flying in the air. The Hulk has managed to sneak up on her and throw her like a measly sack of potatoes. She can feel the Aether's rage. Large amounts of magic and an explosion later, the Hulk is but a crater on Midgardian soil.

Thor tries to strike her with his lightning but she has learned to shield herself against such powers. So she resumes her stance and conjures pillars of dark magic to _finally _destroy Midgard. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees the woman-warrior Sif approach Thor and mouths something like, "It's too late." But Thor just shakes his head.

That little scene serves as a distraction and someone encircles her neck from behind. There is a tingling sensation and –

"You better watch yourself, Prince." Jane hasn't heard her own voice in a long time and it is both a welcome and revolting sound. It's her voice and not her own. "Be careful of dealing with darkness because darkness you can become."

"My foolish brother thinks you have spared the mortal somehow," Loki hisses into her ear. "That she is still inside, just waiting for the right time to assert herself once more."

_Loki! _Jane tries to shout. _Loki, I'm still here! Get the Aether out of me! _But the Aether stays silent.

Loki tilts her chin, hard. "Look around, Jane." There's an unusual feeling in her back, a trickle of magic that is different from the Aether's. Jane thinks the red in her eyes fade a little and she _attempts_ to shout to Loki again –

Instead, her body turns and kicks Loki hard in the gut. He soars across the sky and is gone but not before she sees the devious smirk on his face.

Jane's hand rises to her face and her fingers come down wet.

Midgard's destruction is postponed for another day as the Aether escapes to reassert its control over Jane Foster.

* * *

"I used the spell you taught me, All-Father," Loki reports. "It seems Thor is right and Jane still remains under the surface of the Aether."

They are back in Asgard to report to the All-Father and devise a better plan of attack. Midgard is intact but not before it lost half of its population and half its habitable surface.

"We just need to get the Aether out of her, like Malekith tried to do," Thor speaks, small triumph is his eyes, and turns to Odin. "How do we do that?"

Odin wears a somber look on his face. "I am not sure we can." He pauses.

"My son, do you know the meaning of sacrifice?

* * *

The Aether targets Asgard next, wary of the dark magic they seem to be learning. The second Prince must be disposed of immediately.

She comes in the middle of the night, silent. Her stealth proves moot as the Gatekeeper senses her immediately and warns the palace of her entrance right away. This makes the Aether angry, so she disintegrates Heimdall in a matter of seconds.

And she makes sure the Bifrost Bridge crumbles with every step she takes towards the golden halls of Asgard.

* * *

They are ready at the first sounds of the alarms, Thor at the forefront. They march towards the edge of the city to avoid collateral damage.

"You know what you must do," Loki says as he strides up beside his adoptive brother.

"We contain the Aether," is all Thor says.

They see Jane – the Aether – stand a little ways ahead of them. Her black eyes glitter eerily and there is a sinister grin painted on her face.

Thor hefts Mjolnir and throws it at her.

* * *

Jane is slamming against the prison the Aether has her trapped in. She has seen so much death and destruction and she knows Asgard's demise is inevitable. But she still tries because she thinks she was able to push the Aether back a little during that _incident_ in Midgard.

Mjolnir slams into her back again and she ends up rolling down a hill. She spits out some grass only to be met by Thor's fist in her face. The Aether uses Jane's voice and laughs. Jane can vaguely feel her blood drip out from her mouth.

"Do it now, God of Thunder." It's Jane's voice and Jane's laugh and it only takes a little hesitation on Thor's part.

A burst of magic and Thor is flying across the Asgardian atmosphere. The Aether saves his death for later for more taunting and tossing. She looks back at the palace and releases a feral snarl. Magic bleeds out of her once more.

* * *

Loki knows Thor loves Jane enough that if push comes to shove, he won't be able to kill his beloved mortal. He and Odin have prepared for this, however. Loki uses his illusions and shields to get closer to the Aether.

It is building a storm of dangerous and deadly magic once more. Odin is trying his best to uphold the barriers of the palace, where most of the Asgardians and Vanir have hidden. Loki sees more than one soldier wither away and forces himself to _focus. _This is war. Damages will be incurred. Sacrifices must be made.

He struggles to get nearer to where the Aether stands. He grits his teeth as red magic cracks his shield and hits his arm. _This is the Aether at its most powerful._

Somewhere to his far left he sees Thor return from whence the Aether threw him and tries to use Mjolnir to shield himself from the storm of magic. Loki knows Thor wouldn't able to withstand dark magic for a sustained period of time without protection so he shuffles forward faster.

"Jane!"

* * *

Jane thinks she hears Thor call her name (_I'm sorry for hurting you Thor, I'm sorry, I'm sorry) _but there is only a black shadow. It is lean where Thor is wide –

"It's the Trickster, once again," her voice speaks. "Your spells won't work this time."

* * *

Loki ignores the Aether's words and advances. "I know you're in there, Jane!" he shouts, "And I need you to _fight!" _He pushes the boundaries of his magic and forces it towards the woman.

* * *

Somehow, Jane feels the warmth of Loki's magic flowing towards her body and she knows what he means. He needs to her to help him break the Aether's magic hold on her. _I'll try my best._

The Aether laughs – it's her voice, _I will get my voice back! _– and concentrates on her limbs, her torso, anything! Just a tiny bit of control –

* * *

Loki's gaze hardens and he concentrates his magic on the Aether. He has never expended this much energy in one moment and he can feel weariness creep up on his limbs. _I must do this._

His body glows green and flashes of light burst from his hands and hit its mark.

* * *

Jane's knees hit the ground, and she is gasping. She is gulping mouthfuls of air and _she_ _has never felt more alive._

Loki hauls her up.

* * *

The whirlwind of the Aether is gone but Loki's knows it is only temporary. He must do this fast.

He takes hold of Jane Foster's face and look's into her eyes. They are her chestnut brown once more. He starts to speak but –

"It's the end, isn't it?" Jane asks.

"I'm sorry," Loki responds.

"Kill me now before the Aether kills someone else," she warns. "You know your magic isn't strong enough to keep it at bay."

Jane attempts to smile but Loki's wears a dismal look. _Did it really have to come to this?_

"Please." Jane reaches up to touch his face. Tears are streaming down her eyes and he sees black warring with her warm brown. "Please."

"I'm sorry," he says again as he infuses his dagger with magic and stabs her heart. He quickly utters the words the All-Father has taught him, careful to say them right, sealing the Aether's magic. Jane is limp in his arms and Loki is dimly aware that Thor has fallen to his knees behind him.

* * *

_Power can be hoarded by the mighty, or stolen from the innocent. Power provides the ability to choose but has a proclivity for corruption. The use of power is not to be taken lightly, for it is never without consequence._

* * *

**notes 2: **Well, this got out of hand. Inspired by the Honest Trailer of Thor: The Dark World. They said Jane is the Jean Grey of the Phoenix saga and I was all, "Oh yeah, I can work with that!" Quotes at the beginning and end come from Revenge (the TV series) for more ~drama~ again. I couldn't do battle scenes very well but I tried. Well, I'll go practice some more! (aka more drabbles to churn out).


	5. Strange Things Will Happen

**title:** Strange Things Will Happen

**notes:** Oh, you know it's magic. Continuation of Two.

**disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Strange things are happening in the golden halls of Asgard and Frigga has her suspicions.

The Queen is the first victim. She feels the whim to weave one day and opens her cabinet of threads to learn that they have all turned _blue_. She turns them back to their different colors, of course.

Thor is the next victim. He has been complaining of the unusually hot weather Asgard is experiencing but is silenced when he enters his chambers to find frost on top of his bed.

Sif is the third. She is walking down the corridors of the palace when she sees Jane walking towards her. She smiles and starts to wave at the little mortal but she seems particularly translucent today. "Lady Jane, are you alright?" she asks, but the girl just stares straight ahead. They're almost in front of each other but Jane doesn't stop –

Jane walks right through her and dissolves immediately.

"Ooops," a little voice says, and the _real _Jane guiltily steps out from behind a curtain.

* * *

"You're lucky Lady Sif brought you to me and not the All-Father." Frigga guides Jane to her sitting room and motions for her to sit on the couch. She is pleased to see the tea she requested on her table.

Jane peers guiltily up at her. "I've been here for _four years_ and he still dislikes me?"

Frigga wrinkles her face. "'Dislike' is such a strong word. He just still isn't used to you, and mortals in general." She pours tea into two cups and hands Jane one. "Jane. Is there something you'd like to tell me yourself?"

Jane straightens her sitting position on the couch and places her tea on the table. Frigga is happy to see that Jane remembers her lessons on posture well, and sits like a princess. "Not really. No," the girl says, brown eyes wide.

"Ah, but you were caught – how is it you mortals say again? – with your hand in the cookie jar?"

The girl's perfect bearing disappears as she slumps down. "I never meant any harm," she sniffles. At 11, she already knows that tears of a girl can bring people to their knees. But not Frigga. _This girl will grow up to be a cunning woman, _the Queen muses.

"Can you show me?"

Jane looks up to her, a hint of a smile blooming at her face. Her teacup is back on her left hand, and she waves her right over it, whispering a simple spell. Frigga watches, amazed, as frost develops on top. "Tada!" Jane exclaims for effect.

Before Frigga can sing her praises, the door to her room bursts open and the younger Prince of Asgard strides in.

"I did it," Loki says, taking off his helmet and situating himself in one of the low seats to his mother's left.

"You look like a cow with that helmet, you know," Jane tells him, but he ignores her.

"Did what?" Frigga asks her son.

"Taught her the spells." Loki raises his eyebrows at his mother. "I thought mortals we're completely devoid of magic."

"Some used to have the talent but that was so long ago," the Queen answers, never taking her curious eyes off Jane, "and it was also very rare."

"Well, except for that Merdin guy. Or Mermin, I forget."

Jane puffs her cheeks. "It's Mer-LIN. And wasn't he just a legend?"

"Yes, well, I was just a legend, too." Loki leans forward. "I told you to master your spells first before you do it so openly, little beastie. Look where your impatience has got you."

"And here I thought you'd discourage her from practicing magic so openly." Frigga calmly sips her tea. "How much have you taught her?"

"Just the color changing spell, and the illusions," Loki provides. He then turns to Jane then grins, "The frost she learned all on her own though. I'm impressed. I caught her in the library one day, book in hand, turning a goblet of water into ice."

Silence reins among the three, Frigga sipping at her tea, Loki wiping at his helmet, and Jane staring into her frosted cup. The girl whispers, "I didn't mean any harm. I just wanted to learn something useful."

"But still, you wouldn't have been able to cast the spells if there was no magic in you." Frigga's gaze is trained on Jane, a pensive look on her face. "It's possible you have magic in your blood because one of your ancestors was a sorcerer. And the magic-induced atmosphere of Asgard just brought out centuries of suppressed magic in your blood."

"She possesses enormous potential, Mother," pronounces Loki. "It would be a shame to waste such talent."

"Well," Frigga says. "We better find you a teacher."

Jane's smile doesn't disappear for _weeks._

* * *

**notes 2**: Short yet cute drabble (I hope). So Baby Jane in Asgard gets to learn magic! She may or may not have some future adventures and Loki may or may not teach her a bit of mischief.

At this point, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, added this as a favorite, and followed this drabble series. I really, really appreciate you all. ^_^ I've said before that I'm using this as practice, so and thoughts/comments/insights are appreciated. This drabble series isn't ending yet as I have a few more ideas hehe. I hope you have as much fun reading as I do writing these.


	6. Senior Slump

**title:** Senior Slump

**notes:** _Mean Girls_ references everywhere! You were warned. Continuation of Three: The Internship.

**disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Jane tries to ignore the pencil poking her. She really, really tries. "Can you please stop?" she hisses, swatting the hand at her side.

"You've been ignoring me for the better part of the summer," Loki replies. "And I don't even know why."

"Maybe because you locked me in a supply closet for _five hours?"_

"I distinctly remember coming back for you at closing time. It's not my fault that you chose such a deserted corridor to assault me." Loki raises his hands in mock self-defense.

"You made my experiment explode!"

"That kid from Norton High accidentally bumped into me, causing me to drop the extremely flammable beaker of liquid dimethyl ether."

"Need I mention the incident with Ms. Potts at the CEO visit?"

"You started it. You punched me in the face!"

"Yeah, but it was awesome."

"Still doesn't justify why you hate me so much."

"Oh my god, seriously? You got me _fired from my job!_"

"Hey hey hey, that's where I draw the line. You didn't get fired; your _uncle, _Dr. Selvig, suggested you take a break from your internship and focus on your SAT's, since it was obviously impeding your performance as an intern." Loki points his pencil at her, "I repeat: _your_ _uncle, _one of the lead scientists of Stark. They wouldn't refuse you anything." He shrugs. "Besides, with your skills, my dad's company will hire you in a heartbeat."

Jane frowns at him. "And be _fortunate _enough to have the chance to work with you again?" her voice is dripping with sarcasm. "Never in a million years." She turns back to her notes and starts furiously scribbling on her papers. Loki sneaks a peek at her notes and sees a plethora of phrases about him.

_Loki is little piece of shit._

_Loki is a damn trickster._

_BOO, YOU WHORE._

_I HATE LOKI ODINSON AND HE SHOULD JUST GO TO HELL._

Loki leans towards Jane and whispers in her ear, "You know, you're at your most beautiful when you're angry."

"_WHAT?_" Jane exclaims. And she promptly covers her mouth as she realizes how loud her outburst was.

"Mr. Odinson! Ms. Foster! Would you care to share your lively discussion with the rest of the class?"

Jane gives Loki the most evil glare she can muster and turns to Professor Martin to apologize when –

"The limit does not exist," Loki supplies, keeping his eyes on Jane. She looks at him questioningly, and his gaze points down towards her notes.

"Excuse me?" their teacher asks. Loki rolls his eyes and faces the chalkboard. Jane flips through the pages of her notebook.

"The limit does not exist," he repeats, angling his pencil towards the problem on the board. "It's the answer to the question you posted." Loki slumps uninterestedly in his chair, not ashamed to express what he thinks of this class.

Professor Martin scowls at his student's behavior. "You are right, Mr. Odinson," he confirms, looking back at the problem he wrote. "But why is it non-existent?"

Jane immediately picks up where her seatmate left off. "The limit doesn't approach anything so the limit does not exist. Clearly we'll have problems substituting four for x since that will make the denominator zero, and the whole expression becomes undefined," she glances back down at her notes, words still firing from her mouth, "Regardless of how we play the limit, we will still have a factor in the denominator which is zero, while the numerator is a constant. We cannot even assign it either plus or minus infinity, since the answer will be different depending on whether x or approaches four from below or above. The limit _does not exist!" _She leans back while Loki smirks at Professor Martin.

"We were just discussing the problem, Professor," Jane adds belatedly. "We were talking about class-related things." She sees Loki mouth a '_you're welcome, Loki' _from the corner of her vision.

The professor clears his throat, looking suspiciously at his top students. "Very well," he says. "The rest of the class would do well to reflect on Ms. Foster's explanation…"

Loki tunes out the drone of their boring math teacher and prods Jane's leg with his foot. "I love it when you talk nerdy to me," he whispers, eyebrows waggling suggestively.

She promptly flips him off.

* * *

**notes 2: **Errr the explanation on limits might be a bit off. I just grabbed what I could understand from the internet and what I could gather from my very old math notes. Feel free to correct me (and expand everyone's knowledge on limits!).


	7. A Day in the Life

**title:** A Day in the Life

**notes:** As mentioned, Freaky Friday AU between Thor and Loki. This is a scene/snippet for a fic I've been planning to write, based on a prompt from the magic-n-science-prompts tumblr. Just something my mind threw up.

**disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

Jane squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, adjusting the ice pack she held to her head. "So."

"Yes."

"You mean to tell me you boys switched bodies?"

Loki – in Thor's body – snapped at her, "An astrophysicist with three degrees should have heard and understood this the first four times we said it."

"Oh my god," Jane's eyes were four times their original size. "I still can't believe this. Are you sure you guys aren't drunk?"

Loki turned to his brother and grimaced when he saw himself. This gave a whole new meaning to seeing someone in a whole different light. "There are moments when I deeply question your logic. This is one of them."

Thor frowned at his brother in _his_ body. "You _kissed _her last night. We had some explaining to do," he shrugs, "Besides, she's one of the smartest people I know. Jane can help us out."

"I must have hit my head _really hard_ last night. Or I'm still _really really_ drunk," Jane stood up and was patting "Loki's" face. "You don't feel any different."

"Please stop," Thor – no, Loki, if their body swap story was to be believed. "As much as I enjoy our proximity to each other, I'd prefer that you stop manhandling me." Jane ignored him and proceeded to poke Loki – no, Thor, just in Loki's body.

"You really don't feel any different," Jane concluded. She looks skeptically at "Loki." "This isn't some trick isn't it?"

"Loki" put his hands on her shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. "Jane, I swear on my honor, we are telling the truth," he glances towards his brother. "I am Thor, in Loki's body, and that is Loki in my body. We woke up like this three days ago, and we have no idea why."

Green eyes bored into her and she shivered. This was not the time to be distracted by beautiful green eyes. Jane's gaze slid over to the blonde brother staring at them with his eyebrow raised. Well, to be honest, she had never seen that particular look of annoyance on Thor's face before. That look was decidedly…_Loki_, actually.

"Do you need to go to the psych ward?" Jane asked. She was promptly met with groans and exasperated face palms from both brothers.

* * *

She breathed deeply, enjoying the smell of the warm mug of coffee in her hand. She missed the premium imported coffee that only the Odinson kitchen could afford. Now that she had some caffeine in her system, maybe she would be able to make some sense out of the brothers' story.

"So let me get this straight," she sat across the brothers at their breakfast stable, looking straight into their eyes. "You woke up three days ago in each other's bodies?"

"Yes, we've already told you many times," Loki huffed, running his hand on his now-blonde head. "We don't know how this happened. Do you need more proof that this is Thor sitting beside me?" He jerked his hand towards the Loki body – Thor, Thor in Loki's body – who grinned at her.

Jane flushed red. "No," she vehemently answered. She didn't need to recall the many – ah – intimacies she and Thor shared back in the day, when they were still together. And it was spouted in Loki's voice no less! Having her _clandestine _adventures spoken in Loki's voice – though technically it was Thor narrating – made a shiver run down her spine and she's frustrated that she doesn't know if it was a good or bad thing. Add an extra dash of embarrassment as Loki – in Thor's body – listened with his mouth agape. That was enough proof for her that it was indeed her ex-boyfriend in his brother's body.

She took a huge gulp from her mug. "Okay. Why don't we retrace your steps? Maybe you encountered something inconsequential that caused this."

The brothers looked at each other and sighed. "Might as well," Loki mutters.

"That's the spirit," Thor said, thumping his brother's back. Jane shook her head. Seeing "Loki" thump Thor's back in an enthusiastic manner is something you don't see every day.

"Oh wait," Jane cleared her throat. "Can we just establish that I did not kiss my ex-boyfriend, who's about to get married in a few days, last night? I'm still not a cheating skank, right?" She looked expectantly at Loki.

"No, that was all me," Loki grit his teeth. "And I'm sorry for pushing your boundaries and kissing you as Thor, making you think that you're a…cheating skank." He looked balefully at her. "But I don't regret it. The kiss, I mean."

Loki's currently blue eyes were sincere and Jane wished that she could talk to him in his own body – she had so many questions and so many things to say – but she just nodded. "Let's just save that discussion for another day. So?"

Thor coughed and leaned back on his chair. "So three days ago, I woke up to this weird French song ringing on my phone – and I found it weird because it was still dark and I definitely do not have French songs on my phone. Turns out I was in _Loki's _room and it was his ring tone…"

Loki took a sip of his own coffee. He meant what he'd said and he wasn't sure if he should be happy or disappointed at Jane's response, but he'd let it rest. For now.

First, he needed to get back to his body. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

**notes 2:** Thoughts? I know it's vague (lots of questions and mysteries) but it's just a little snippet from what I've got planned. Is it interesting? Should I push through with it? Do you have any ideas you'd like to add? TBH I'm not fully satisfied with this snippet but I decided to post this anyway since you won't hear from me in a while. Gonna be a hermit for a few weeks because of life stuff. Boo.


End file.
